Ramalan
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL Guru Ramalan manapun di Hogwarts pasti dianggap sebagai pembual. Begitu pula dengan Profesor Patricia Trelawney. Namun keadaan berbalik ketika Ia meramalkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sirius dan Remus


**Ramalan**

By : Remus Black

Kelas Ramalan menjadi pelajaran paling memuakkan siang itu. Udara musim panas memenuhi ruangan pengap yang terletak di menara paling atas itu. Atmosfer mistis dan aroma daun teh apak membuat siapa saja yang hadir pasti dengan senang hati akan memejamkan mata karena mengantuk.

Guru Ramalan mereka, Profesor Patricia Trelawney, terus-terusan mengoceh tentang bentuk-bentuk awan dan kaitannya dengan keberuntungan seseorang.

"Kalau awan strato berada di atas kepala, 5 detik kemudian kesialan akan menimpa kalian .."

Pernyataan ini disambut dengan tatapan ngantuk dari anak-anak yang hadir di situ. Beberapa sengaja menguap lebar.

"Ya ampun .. Menghadiri kelas ini saja sudah merupakan suatu bentuk kesialan" celetuk Sirius tanpa menggerakkan bibir. Remus, yang semeja dengannya, mendengus.

"ANAK MUDA!" tiba-tiba Profesor Trelawney berteriak, "kamu!—ya, kamu! Yang berambut hitam! Yang barusan bicara!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Sirius. Anak itu mengernyit dan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan telunjuk, "saya?"

"Yaa, kamu .." kata Profesor Trelawney sambil maju mendekat dengan kaki terseret, "sesuatu akan terjadi padamu .."

"Sesuatu? Saya?" ulang Sirius seperti orang bodoh.

Profesor Trelawney mengangguk, "sesuatu yang akan kau ingat sampai akhir hayatmu .."

"Apa? Dijebloskan ke Azkaban?" tanya Sirius tanpa minat. Ia tahu Profesor Trelawney adalah pembual sejati.

"Bukan itu, kejadian ini sifatnya positif!" kata Profesor Trelawney dengan suara bergetar, "berbahagialah, nak .."

Terdengar gumaman pelan dari anak-anak sebelum akhirnya tanda akhir pelajaran berbunyi dan anak-anak membereskan bukunya dengan tergesa-gesa ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan pengap itu.

"Akhirnya kita keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu" kata Sirius sambil meregangkan otot.

"Yah, mungkin itu keberuntunganmu hari ini .." kata Remus yang berjalan mengiringi Sirius.

Sirius mendengus, Remus tertawa pelan. Tawa yang berlangsung di antara mereka diinterupsi dengan pekik tertahan dari Remus.

Sirius menghentikan langkahnya, "ada apa, Remus?"

Remus menoleh perlahan ke arah Sirius, "aku lupa botol tintaku! Kurasa tertinggal di kelas Ramalan .."

Sirius baru akan berkata, 'astaga, sudahlah beli saja yang baru' tapi Ia teringat akan kondisi keuangan keluarganya yang sedikit—ekonomis.

"Sirius, kau duluan saja ke asrama, aku akan menyusul—"

"Aku akan menemanimu!" kata Sirius cepat. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa harus berkata demikian, maka Ia cepat-cepat mengoreksi, "tidak enak rasanya kalau berpisah jalan denganmu .."

Remus mengernyit. Ekspresi aneh terlintas di wajahnya.

"Bukan!—bukan itu! Maksudku, tidak enak rasanya kalau tidak ada teman jalan kembali—"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu" kata Remus kalem, "sudahlah, ayo jalan .."

Muka Sirius menjadi merah muda, tangannya berkeringat. Dengan langkah seperti robot, Ia berjalan mengiringi Remus.

"Sirius, kakimu sakit ya?" tanya Remus penuh perhatian sambil mengerling ke arah kaki Sirius, "kenapa jalanmu begitu?"

"Hah? Memang ada apa dengan kakiku?"

"Jalanmu seperti Skrewt, meletup-letup .." kata Remus lambat-lambat.

Sirius nyengir. Kenapa dia begitu grogi?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tangga spiral yang menuju kelas Ramalan. Mereka membuka pintu dan mencium bau apak seperti biasa.

"Permisi .."

Tapi yang menjawab sapaan Remus hanyalah bunyi keletakan api yang terdengar di ujung ruangan itu.

"Tak ada orang?" suara Sirius menggema di ruangan pengap itu.

"Lihat, ada pesan di atas mejanya .." kata Remus sambil menunjuk suatu kertas.

"Tidak sopan sih, tapi tak ada salahnya kalau kita membacanya .." ujar Sirius memberi saran.

Remus mengangguk pelan dan mendekat ke arah meja Profesor Trelawney dan mengambil kertas yang ada di atas mejanya.

"'Saya sedang ada keperluan, tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi bip', sepertinya dia sedang keluar .." kata Sirius sambil membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan Profesor Trelawney sementara bunyi 'bip' yang ditulis benar-benar berbunyi.

"Ya sudahlah .. Err—kutaruh dimana ya tadi?" kata Remus sambil mencari-cari botol tintanya yang ketinggalan.

Sirius mendatangi satu meja yang diatasnya terdapat bola kristal serta cangkir-cangkir teh yang belum dirapikan.

"Aduh, di mana ya?"

"Remus! Remus! Sini .." ujar Sirius ceria.

Remus menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Sirius, "ada apa?"

"Sini dulu .."

Remus menghela napas, "kau yang perlu, kau yang ke sini dong .."

"Lalu aku harus membawa meja ini ke tempatmu, begitu?" kata Sirius sambil memutar bola mata.

"Baiklah .. Kau menang" kata Remus sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti orang yang sedang ditodong.

Ketika Remus duduk, Sirius berkata, "ayo kita berlatih meramal masa depan .."

Remus menggeram kesal dan bangkit dari kursinya, tapi Sirius dengan tangkas menangkap lengannya dan berkata, "duduk!"

"Maumu apa sih? Aku sedang mencari—"

"Bodo amat! Pokoknya kau harus mendengarkan ramalanku .." kata Sirius agak memaksa—sangat memaksa sebenarnya.

"Terserah deh" kata Remus menurut. Tidak ada gunanya melawan kemauan Sirius. Terkadang anak itu bisa menjadi sangat egois dan—manja.

"Nah, ulurkan tanganmu .."

"Kanan atau kiri?"

"Mana saja, deh!"

Remus mengulurkan tangan dan membaliknya, memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang putih pucat.

Sirius meraih telapak tangannya dan mengernyit, mencoba (sok) meramal. Ketika tidak berhasil membuka apa yang namanya mata batin, Ia memutuskan untuk asal bicara saja.

"Hmm .. Namamu Remus John Lupin, 'kan?" tanya Sirius sok mistis.

"Dan namamu pasti Sirius Orion Black, 'kan?" ulang Remus kesal, "kau cuma meramalkan nama doang, nih?"

"Sabar, dong .. Ini baru intro"

Remus diam saja tapi Sirius yakin Ia pasti sedang menggumam, 'terserahlah' dalam hatinya.

"Remus John Lupin .. Saat ini kau sedang diramal oleh seseorang .."

"Maumu apa sih?—"

"Tahukah kau kalau selama ini ada orang yang selalu memerhatikanmu?"

Remus menggeleng tak berminat.

"Orang itu menyukaimu—mencintaimu .."

"T'rus?" kata Remus malas-malasan.

"Orang itu sedang berada di dekatmu sekarang .."

Remus terlihat agak tertarik.

"Rambutnya hitam .. Warna matanya abu-abu—"

Remus menatapnya, sebelum Ia sempat bicara, tangan Sirius yang tadinya sibuk meneliti garis tangannya tiba-tiba merayap memasuki lengan jubahnya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Orang itu satu asrama denganmu .."

Remus mulai merasa ada yang aneh pada lengannya— mungkin karena jari-jari Sirius yang dari tadi menggaruki kulitnya pelan.

"Orang yang mencintaimu kini berada di depanmu .."

"Sirius, apa maksud—"

"Remus, aku mencintaimu .." kata Sirius sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

Remus memandangnya keheranan, Ia sedang bercanda atau tidak sih?

Melihat ekspresi Remus yang kebingungan, Sirius mengibaskan tangannya, "sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke asrama .."

Sirius berjalan ke arah meja depan tempat dimana Ia menaruh tasnya tadi ketika tiba-tiba Remus dengan cepat bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk anak yang lebih tinggi itu dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi dulu .. Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu .." kata Remus setengah memohon.

Sirius berbalik dan menatap mata Remus, "apa itu?"

Remus tersenyum dan menarik kerah Sirius serta mencium pipinya, lama sekali sampai Sirius yakin kalaupun Remus memakai lipstik, warnanya pasti akan menempel semua pada pipinya.

Remus mundur sambil menunduk menatap lantai batu, "aku juga mencintaimu Sirius .."

Sirius melongo menatapnya, tapi Remus terus memandangi lantai batu.

Sirius memeluk Remus erat, "kenapa sih kau malu-malu begini?"

Remus menyeringai dalam pelukan Sirius, "siapa bilang aku malu-malu? Kau yang grogi .. Saat berjalan denganku menuju kemari—"

"Jalanku seperti Skrewt, yeah" kata Sirius sambil memutar bola mata.

Remus tertawa dan Sirius menunduk menciumnya.

Sensasi yang dirasakan Remus sungguh tak terbayangkan. Sirius mendorong Remus sampai menabrak meja dan menyebabkan satu bola kristal menggelinding jatuh.

Suara bola kristal yang sedang menggelinding menemani suasana penuh kasih sayang yang sedang mengelilingi mereka.

Terdengar suara bola kristal yang membentur sesuatu. Cukup keras sehingga menyebabkan Remus dan Sirius menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Profesor Trelawney berdiri mematung dengan bola kristal berhenti di ujung kakinya.

"Kalian—urgh! Silakan lanjutkan .." katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kira-kira apa yang membuatnya kembali begitu cepat?" tanya Remus, merasa terganggu.

Sirius hanya tersenyum dan merendahkan kepalanya hendak mencium Remus lagi ketika dirasakannya anak itu berkelit.

"Sirius, sudahlah .. Aku harus mencari botol tintaku .." kata Remus, mukanya memerah.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja .." ujar Sirius dalam bisikan yang menggoda.

Remus tersenyum, "lanjutkan saja di asrama .."

Sirius menoleh begitu cepat memandang Remus sambil nyengir aneh.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanya Remus sambil ikut-ikutan nyengir juga.

"Sudahlah, cari saja botol tintamu" kata Sirius sambil mengibaskan tangan, "agar kita dapat kembali ke asrama .."

Remus tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mencari-cari botol tintanya ketika didengarnya suara tepukan dari Sirius.

"Hei, mungkinkah ini yang tadi diramalkan Profesor Trelawney?" katanya antara heran dan kagum.

"Oh, ya? yang mana?" tanya Remus sambil terus mencari di antara meja dan kursi.

"_Sesuatu akan terjadi padamu_, _sesuatu yang akan kau ingat sampai akhir hayatmu_" ulang Sirius sambil menirukan suara mistis Profesor Trelawney.

Remus berhenti sejenak, lalu memandang Sirius.

"Memangnya dia bilang begitu?" katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Sirius, "aku tidak ingat .."

Sirius mengangkat bahu, "mungkin di cuma bicara asal .."

Remus tertawa sebentar lalu menarik lengan Sirius, "ayo kembali ke asrama"

Sirius nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, "woo .. pelan-pelan" katanya sambil menyamakan langkah Remus, "eh, botol tintamu sudah ketemu?"

Remus nyengir—entah itu nyengir licik atau nyengir minta maaf—sambil mengangkat tasnya, "ternyata di dalam sini, maaf ya .."

Sirius mendengus keras, "kalau mau berduaan denganku, tak usah kasih alasan barangmu ketinggalan segala .."

Remus mengikik dan menyikut pinggang Sirius.

xxx

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Idenya muncul saat saya dan teman saya (lagi-lagi dia ..) sedang iseng mengobrol pada jam pelajaran. Kami sempat ditegur guru dua kali demi mematangkan ide cerita ini.

Jangan ditiru yaa.


End file.
